Resident Devil's Silent Kingdom
by Oma-Exzabior
Summary: There is Resident Evil, DMC4, Silent Hill & Kingdom Hearts2 in this. Please don't bash on me! All characters belong to their original owners and such no infragmentation intended. All fan stuff
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill, Devil May Cry 4, Kingdom Hearts II. Rated M for mature: Violence, blood and gore, sexual themes, mild language

_Nero, the young Devil Hunter from Fortuna sat on the dock with one leg propped against the dock while his other leg hung above the calm waters. A brunet boy came walking up to him. The boy's name was Sora, a 15 year old high school freshman. He was wearing baggy jeans with a hole in the right knee, a loose belt clung to his small hips, and a black shirt was worn underneath a navy blue long -sleeve jacket with red trimming. His hood was drawn over his wet hair; apparently he had taken a shower before coming to the docks to see Nero. Sora sat next to Nero and gazed out towards the small island a mile or two away from the main-land. Nero caught sight of Sora sitting next to him, a smile danced across his lips. "Haven't seen you in a while, Sora. How's school been doin' for ya?" Nero looked at Sora with serene eyes as he waited for Sora's answer. The young boy turned his attention at Nero and smiled goofily. "Not bad at all! How 'bout you Nero? Aren't you a junior?" Nero nodded at Sora, and then slowly stood up. He reached his right hand out to Sora, who grabbed it and was hoisted up from the dock. "C'mon, it's getting late. Might as well head down to Riku's place." The elder boy said with a gentle tone in his voice. Clouds were rolling in towards Destiny Islands, a storm was coming Nero thought as he distantly gazed up at the darkening clouds the hung above the ocean. Nero drew up his maroon red hood and had it slightly off his head, showing only half of the top of his head while his face was exposed. Nero looked at Sora and jerked his head toward the houses the sat near the beach line. As the elder boy walked off, Sora gazed out to the small island again. "Something doesn't feel right...There's a menacing presences coming from somewhere near my house and in-between Nero's as well. I need to tell him. . ." Sora took off running after Nero who was a half-a-mile between him and the beach line. Sora yelled out Nero's name and he came to a stop. The elder boy turned around to see a running Sora come up to him breathless. "What's wrong Sora? What got you so riled up for?" Nero's eyes had a spark of confusion within. Sora looked up, dazed by running, he wasn't feeling too well for the past few days, or so it seemed. Nero placed a soft touch on Sora's left shoulder and nodded towards him. "You can tell me, after we head down to Riku's. Sound good to you?" Nero asked with a bit of humor in his voice. Sora nodded and went to move but instead, collapsed into Nero's arms. "Whoa? You alright Sora?" Nero looked at the exhausted teen and decided to give the younger boy a piggy-back to Riku's home; it seemed to Nero that Sora wasn't doing so hot. He hoisted Sora onto his back and hooked his arms under Sora's knees. The young boy's arms hung around his neck while his head rested against Nero's right shoulder. Sora's eyes were closed, he might have been sleeping. Nero started to walk to Riku's house; it didn't really take him that long to find it, because Riku was waiting for them. "Is Sora OK?"_

"_What happened?" Riku went over to the two boys and saw that Sra was sound asleep. He smiled warmly and motioned Nero to come inside. Inside there was the living room, with a bamboo table in the middle and the front wall inhabited by a large LED TV with a housed stereo set and movies in one of the cabinets. The coach was behind the little table and was tan. Nero put Sora on the coach; took off his overcoat and placed it over the smaller boy. Riku walked over quietly to Nero and motioned him to the other hallway; towards the bedrooms, at the end of the hall was a staircase, music distantly drifted down and into the rest of Riku's house. The music was one of Nero's favorite bands, and favorite songs; Avenged Sevenfold, NIGHTMARE, from their newest album called Nightmare. Nero lip-synced the lyrics as the music continued to play, his eyes were closed and his head slightly bobbed to the beat. Riku lightly giggled at Nero, but understood that the elder boy really liked this band. Riku tapped Nero on the shoulder and the elder boy stopped what he was doing. "What?" Nero said in a confused tone as he looked down at the silver-blue hair teen, which was shorter then he was. Then the song changed, Saliva, Click Click Boom! Another of Nero's favorite. "Man, how many cool-ass songs and bands do you have on that iPod you got?" Nero placed both hands on his hips in a casual way, waiting for the younger teen to answer. "The bands I have on there are; Bullet for My Valentine, Breaking Benjamin, Red, Papa Roach, Saliva, Rammstein Linkin Park, Eminem, Ministry, Dream Theater, Queensryche, The Movement, Iron Maiden, Disturbed, Five Finger Death Punch, Hollywood Undead, Fort Minor, Nine Inch Nails, and a few others. So, what do ya think Nero?" Riku had a lot of metal bands and hip-hop to his collection, Nero was speechless, some of those bands were his absolute favorites. The song changed again, but to something techno, something. . . Nero hadn't even heard of. "What's this track? I've never heard it before, what is it?" Riku thought for a moment then nodded. "It's Night of Fate, it's from Square Enix but someone known as Moreaway did it, I found it on YouTube. Not too bad huh?" Nero nodded and gazed out towards the living room where Sora was a snooze. "When's your mom coming home, Riku? It's been awhile don't you think?"_

_Riku was pretty quite, and then he looked into Nero's gray eyes. "Well, she normally comes home around 6:30, maybe she's workin' late;" The phone suddenly rang off the hook. Both boys were startled by the sound, and then Riku ran for the phone and caught it before the answering machine picked up. "He...Hello? (Waits) Oh! Hi Mom! Huh? Yeah, their here, is that OK? (Chatter on other line) Ohm, I'll make sure of that. So that doesn't mean you'll be home for the next few days...;" Riku's voice was filled with hurt, maybe it was something about his mother's job. "Wha...What do you mean? Why does it have to be a month? Your boss is an idiot! He shouldn't be keeping you out this long at a time, doesn't he even think of an employee's family or something? I should just deck him! (Chatter on line) Well, why not? It just doesn't seem right at all! And it's not fair...I just...;" Riku sat down on the floor by the base for the phone; he had started to break down. Nero came over and asked softly for the phone, Riku gave Nero the phone and the sliver-blue haired teen got up and sort of ran for his room. "Ms. Sophia? Yes, it's Nero ma'am. Hmm? Oh, don't worry; I'll look after Riku for you while you're away. He sounded upset, may I ask why? (Chatter on line) *deep sigh* Ohh, that's a bummer. Even for you and Riku... But like I said, I'll watch him for the time being for you Ms. Sophia. Yeah. Well, have a safe trip Sophia. Good-bye." Nero hung the phone up, he sighed deeply again, Riku was breaking on the inside because he wasn't able to see his mother that much. He wanted to see her so badly but that was going to have to wait. Nero walked over to the coach and saw that Sora had covered his face with the overcoat and hid himself. Nero quietly chuckled to himself, and then went to Riku's room; just to be sure he was OK. Nero walked up the stairs quietly until he came to a decked out door with all kinds of drawings, a lot of them said 'Drawn by AJ Williams. Keep up the good work Riku!' and at the end of Riku's name was a cute little heart and a smiley face. Nero softly knocked on Riku's door, there was a whisper saying to come in. The elder boy opened the door to see Riku lying face down on his bed, his arms around the top of his head, Riku's left leg was bent to the side and was slightly hanging off the bed, and his other leg was straight. "Are you OK Riku?" Nero was cautious about his words, there was no music playing. Nero walked over to Riku and sat down on the edge of the bed. Riku rolled over onto his back and sat upright, wiping away the tears that were on his cheeks. "I'm sorry for crying in front of you, it's rare that you see me cry in front of people. I just...I just miss my mom..." Nero wrapped his arms around the younger teen, giving him a warm hug. Riku wrapped his arms around Nero's torso and started to sob softly. "You don't always have to tough or strong, you also have to show a weaker side and not be afraid of loosing to someone or something, 'okay? That's what it means to be truly human." Riku looked up to Nero's eyes and gave a weak smile. "Your right. Showing a weaker side of yourself means you know how to control you're strong side and weak side. I think I can do that. Thanks Nero..." Riku smiled at Nero and looked out his window. Nero released Riku and turned and was about to get up when Riku grabbed his right arm. "What's up?" Before Nero knew what was going on, Riku had connected his lips with Nero's. Startled, Nero pushed Riku away and fell onto the floor in shock._

_The sound of Nero's fall onto the floor woke up Sora from his sleep. "Huh? What the...What was that? Oh, I know. It must be Nero..." Sora ventured up to Riku's room and found Nero on the floor. He started to laugh at the sight... Nero turned his head quickly over to Sora and had an irritated look upon his face. "What are you laughing at Sora; I bet you would do the same thing if you didn't know what was coming!" Nero was pretty right. Sora came over and helped__the elder teenager up. "Riku, behave. Or else." Riku laughed slightly,__** looks**__**like he's cheerin' up again. Good, it'll make my job a bit easier.**__ Nero thought with a smile on his lips. He stood up and went downstairs, but before he did, Nero turned his head to the side and said; "Come on down, tonight, I'm makin' egg sandwiches if you guys are hungry." Nero continued to walk down the stairs, when he heard footsteps following him. All three boys got downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Nero was busy with getting everything ready, when the front door was being knocked on. "I got it!" Riku went to the door and opened it to find someone he didn't even know. A man wearing white with gold and red designs; with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. A sword sat in a sheath that clung to the man's left hip. His atmosphere was different from Nero's; even though Riku had already known Nero was half-Devil, but this guy felt different. "I'm looking for Nero. I had heard that he was staying at this residence for some time." Riku hesitated before saying something. "He...He's here. First, give me your name, if you please, sir?" The strange man just glared at Riku, but the glare softened a bit. "I am Credo, Captain of the Holy Knights, defenders of Fortuna. And what may your name be lad." Riku took a deep breathe before he glanced at Credo. "My name is Riku. I'm a Keyblade Master, it's an honor to be of survive to you." Riku did a light bow and allowed Credo to step inside. Riku walked away and went into the kitchen and was talking to Nero. The elder boy came out to the living room and greeted Credo with a handshake. "Good to see you again Credo. Got anything new for me?" Nero sat down on the coach and was checking his bandage work for his right arm, he was still nervous about people seeing his arm, the way it was. Not a strip of the bandages was loose at all. Nero gazed up at Credo. "You have gotten a letter, which is also an order; you must travel to some town known as Silent Hill. But there is no other details about Silent Hill on the letter, Nero, take care of yourself when you set off for you're departure, and make sure you say good-bye to Kyrie. Alright, she is worried about you." Nero nodded towards Credo, and then he heard Click Click Boom! From Saliva. "Now that's what I'm talking bout!" Nero saw Sora rocking out to the song, the elder boy looked at his soupier then walked over to Sora and Riku. The song continued play, Nero lipped-synced then he started to sing it._

_All three boys were having fun, lost in their world of rock. Credo took the opportunity to take his leave; he knew Nero would say good-bye to Kyrie and then take his mission. But for now, he was enjoying hanging out with friends. The front door shut silently as Credo left the home. When the boys stopped with the song they noticed Credo was gone. "Nero, who was that guy anyway?" "Yeah! He looked really formal for something." Nero was gazing at the front door then he looked at the two younger boys. _

"_His name is Credo. I had lived with him and his sister Kyrie. I was orphaned at a young age so I lived in an orphanage. When I met them, I was kind of scared at first. After living with them for a while, I got use to things. When I got old enough, I moved out. I still visit every once and a while. I wonder how Kyrie's been doin'."_

_Riku, while in the kitchen could even hear his own song being played; he had a smile on his lips. "Kay guys! Breakfast for diner is served! So come and get it while it's warm." Both Nero and Sora went into the kitchen, grabbed their diners and went out into the living room. Nero went back into the kitchen and helped Riku put things away. The elder boy shooed Riku off and let the younger teen take his diner out into the living room. Sora and Riku started eating while Nero was busy with cleaning the kitchen. A strange techno song began on Riku's iPod. "Hey Riku! What the hell kind of song is this? And what's it called?" Nero semi-yelled from the kitchen. Riku swallowed a bit of his sandwich and went to the kitchen doorway. "It's called 'Science Will Never Die' and it's from Capcom. Not bad huh." Riku had a devilish smile upon his features as he watched Nero. The elder boy finished up with everything and saw Riku with the evil look. "OK, what's with the look Riku? Something seems off with you lookin' like that." Nero stood up straight and walked pass Riku, the air around them suddenly stopped when they both heard Sora scream. Riku twisted around to face Nero's back as the elder boy was struck down in front of him. Nero hit the floor in pain; a huge gash wound had opened up on Nero's chest. Riku turned his attention away from Nero and towards Sora, a strange monster was crawling across the floor from a huge black and purple hole inside the wall, the TV was smashed to pieces and where it was, was the hole itself. "Sora! Get the hell out of there!" Riku ran towards the monster and was able to summon his Keyblade; Way to Dawn. Riku slashed at the grotesque monster that approached his best-friend. Unfortunately this monster was not a Heartless and did not take any damage from the Keyblade at all. Riku was just putting himself in mortal danger because this monster didn't have a heart and it was not a Heartless or Nobody. Riku did a back cartwheel and landed at Sora's side. "The Keyblade isn't working on these things! Now what?" Sora was panic-stricken; he looked backed towards the kitchen doorway and saw Nero lying on the floor with a small pool of blood around his withered body. "Nero!" Sora ran to Nero's side, the wound had already shut and he was still breathing. Nero opened his eyes to see Sora in a panic; he lifted himself off the floor and reached for the Blue Rose. "Riku! Get down!" Nero aimed the gun towards the monsters coming and started to fire. Nero raised his right arm up to his mouth and used the only fang he had to rip the bandages loose and reveal the Devil Bringer. Summoning a Ghost Bringer, Nero attacked the grotesque monsters with brut force. Riku ducked out of the way of the Ghost Bringer flying at the monsters. The strange monster was crushed underneath Nero's Ghost Bringer and blood sprayed everywhere. Riku got partially covered in the grotesque monster's blood, but it wasn't bright red like normal blood when a wound is reopened, but the cells in the blood were already dead...It had gotten onto Riku's shirt and a bit on his pant leg, some parts of his hair was dyed in blood. Nero huffed and panted as the adrenaline seeped out of him. Nero walked over to Riku and brushed off as mush blood as he could with the end of his shirt. "You OK? Thought you were going to get hurt so I took out that thing for ya." Nero gazed at the shaken teen at his side, then the elder boy crouched down onto one knee and looked up to Riku's face; his pupils were huge and his eyes were wide; the teen's body shook slightly, and he was pale as the moon. "Riku? Are you OK?" Nero stood up and grabbed his overcoat, slowly wrapped it around Riku's body and held the younger boy in a gentle hug, trying to comfort him. Riku moved his head up towards Nero's face and gazed into his gray eyes. "Ne...Nero-? What were those things? Do you...Have any idea...?" The boy shuddered at the terrible thought that had entered his mind. Nero looked at Riku with soft eyes and hugged him slightly tighter. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out. I'm sure of it." Nero whispered into Riku's left ear. Sora came over and gave Riku and Nero a light hug as well. Nero had let go of Riku and walked off down the hall towards the guest room where he had stayed the night before when he and Riku were studying for their science test on Monday. The Red Queen and the rest of his clothing were in the side closet off to the right of the queen size bed._

_Nero decided to change into one of the uniforms Credo had given him when he was starting out in the Holy Knights. The white uniform that looked like Credo's was hanging in the closet. Nero changed out of his casual cloths and a started to dress into his uniform. "__**Why not. I never really did wear this too much, so why not start now. *scoffs* Even if this thing gets drenched in blood, I can figure out a way to get it out. Or just make another uniform, but black. Like Credo's for a funeral or a special occasion."**__ Nero thought to himself as he pulled on the pants and tightened the belt. He then started to look for the undershirt that went with the uniform but was having a little bit of trouble. Sora and Riku came in and saw Nero standing in the closet looking for something. "Nero? Is there anything we could do to help you?" Riku said with a bit of confusion. "Looks to me like you have a problem here. Nero? Hellllooooo." Nero cracked his head against the poll holding all of his clothing and yelped. He bent over his legs and grabbed his head with both hands. He stood up straight and gave both boys a glare. "Thanks for scarrin' the crap outta me! The least you could've done was knock on the doorframe!" Both Sora and Riku just starred at Nero for a minute or two until the elder boy got tired of it. "What the hell are you starring at guys?" Sora shook his head for a second before answering. "Dude, you ripped...Much more then Riku AND ME!" Since Nero could not find the shirt, he was in fact, shirtless and all of his muscular structure was showing, toned and molded to fit his body perfectly. When Nero finally caught on he slightly blushed and went back to looking for that undershirt. "Ahha! Found ya, you dirty bastard!" Nero mumbled to himself and pulled on the black shirt over his exposed torso. He then put on the vest that went with the uniform, it too was white. Nero zipped up the zipper on the vest and put on the overcoat that had the Order's markings and emblem on it. Nero flipped out the hood to the vest to sit on the back of his neck. Nero found the straps that he normally wore and put them on. If not fumbling with the straps themselves. The elder boy grabbed his boots, they were black on black and he slipped them on, did the straps to them and made sure that they were secure. Then he stood up and looked at the two younger boys and smiled lightly._

_Riku walked up to Nero and started to slowly circle around him. "What are you doing Riku?" Nero grabbed Riku's head and held him still. "What are __**you**__ doing? And would ya let my head go? I was only looking at your new attire, that's all. And by the way, it does fit you very well." Nero released Riku's head from his right hand and walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall and looked at the reflection of himself. "Hmm, your right. I don't look half bad in white." Nero turned towards the boys and nodded. "Hey, you two. You might want to get changed, and Riku...Take a quick shower to rinse out the blood off of you okay?" Riku nodded and made a face as he grabbed a strain of his long hair and saw the blood. The teen took off towards the bathroom. Sora walked into the guest room and sat down on the bed. Nero was gazing out of the window by a nightstand by the bed, the sky outside was getting dark and clouds were getting darker and thicker. "Storms comin'. Better start getting ready." Nero had his left arm perched against the wall as he gazed up to the sky. Sora looked up at him then got up and went to Riku's room to grab some of his clothing and take them to the bathroom. Nero turned around and went out to the living room and scanned it for a minute. It was pretty much destroyed beyond recognition. Nero sighed deeply at the sight, how on Earth was he supposed to do to repair the living room? Well, he could always use a little help from a friend, AJ of course. But first thing's first, got to get the Silent Hill job done. __**Credo didn't say anything about me bringing anybody to help out. Guess he thought it would be my decision to bring somebody along. Might as well, maybe Dante? Or Sora and Riku, their not that bad at fighting at all.**__ Nero heard footsteps coming from behind him. Riku was out of the shower and he was clean again. He was wearing a long-sleeve jacket that was black with silver dragon emblems on the arms and on the back. Jeans with a studded silver belt hanging out of one loop with the rest of it in the loops. A plain grayish black shirt clung tightly to Riku's slim muscular body. His jeans also fitted a little snug to his legs and they were light military gray with a shade of dark green. Sora came down from Riku's room and had on some of his clothing which fit him decently. Sora was wearing a black baggy shirt, no-sleeve jacket that was red and blue fused in a cool way. Slightly baggy blue jeans with a plain black belt and he had on a gray Metal Mulisha beanie/hat on his head. Sora looked completely different and Nero almost didn't recognize him, the burnet's hair was slightly wet and was down. "Whoa...I almost didn't recognize ya Sora. So, you guys ready?" Nero gazed at the boys then walked pass them and waited in the living room. Sora and Riku followed. Nero was standing by the door when Sora and Riku walked in. The Holy Knight was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over each other and his right leg crossed over his left one; his eyes were closed, as though Nero was thinking of something. "Nero? How are we going to fix up the living room?" Riku looked towards the living room with a sad expression on his face. Nero opened his eyes then gazed towards the living room as well, and then he lightly scoffed. "No need. I know somebody who can fix this up pretty quickly and effectively, without leaving a trace that they were even here. So, let me give 'em a call and they'll be here." Nero fished in his pants pocket for his cell phone and pulled it out. He flipped the top of it open and punched in a few numbers then placed the phone near his ear. "Hey! Yeah, it's me. (Chatter on line) I got a job for you guys, think you can handle it? (Chatter on line) Cool. See ya then." Nero hung up on his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked towards Sora and Riku and smirked at them. "Nero, are you sure that these people can fix up my __**living room**__?" Nero nodded at the young teen._

_All three of them went outside and stood out on the deck of Riku's house. Nero placed his left hand on his hip and rubbed the underside of his nose with his devil arm. "Alright, we need a few people now...But who?" Nero mumbled to himself as he thought... Riku looked up to Nero and piped in; "How bout the others?" Nero snapped his attention towards Riku and tilted his head to one side. "Who do you have in mind, because I have to go to Silent Hill...And I don't want anyone who isn't that strong enough to venture out there with me. Got it?" Nero had his eyes locked onto Riku's turquoise eyes. "Axel, Roxas, Kairi, and Namine. And don't get me wrong, the girls are pretty strong. Soo...Whdda ya think Nero?" Riku had the puppy eye look in his eyes; Nero did a face palm and sighed. "Are you kidding? Well, if the girls are really strong enough then I don't see any problem with that, just make sure you all donned on your new armor, got it?" Nero looked at Sora and Riku with a serious glare in his eyes. Both boys nodded at Nero then stepped down from the deck, Nero followed behind them. "First up is Roxas and Axel, right?" Sora gazed at Riku with a questionable glimmer in his eyes. Riku looked back at him and smiled. "Yep. But Roxas happens to live near me so technically, he's the first one." Sora nodded and carried on, he was kind of skipping as he walked. Riku jogged to catch up and Nero was on his heels, not literary. Thunder began to rumble above the boys and rain lightly pated their heads. Winds started to pick up and some small dust devils that swirled around their ankles. Nero went in front of Sora and Riku, apparently those strange creates that had appeared in Riku's home were also outside with everybody else! Roxas and Axel were already outside with the strange monsters; being attacked! Nero dashed towards one of the strange creatures and slammed it against its flank, which sent it flying, away from Axel and Roxas. Roxas had the Oblivion summoned while Axel had his Charkrams out. "You guys need help?" Nero pulled the Red Queen off his back and was ready to attack. "Thank god you showed up in the nick of time! I though we were goners!" Roxas was covered in blood; it was bright so that meant it was his blood. Nero jumped up into the air a few hundred feet above Roxas and Axel and revved the Red Queen's throttle, releasing the flammable liquid that sprayed onto the blade and brought it down hard onto the ground causing multiple monsters to be flung into the air. Nero started to swing the Red Queen with ease and slashed all of the monsters into shreds. Nero spun on the ball of his left foot and held the Red Queen elegantly as she hovered above the ground a few inches with black crimson dripping from the tip of the blade. Nero was panting hard and felt weak in his legs; he thought for sure he was going to collapse to the ground. He swung the large sword over his left shoulder and the powerful magnet that was in the strap that was also around the top-half of Nero's chest caught the sword and made a light click sound. The Holy Knight collapsed to the ground in a heap. Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku all saw Nero suddenly fall to the dirt. "Nero? Nero, are you OK? Nero!" Sora was at Nero's side and he placed two fingers against Nero's neck to see if he still had a strong pulse...Wrong, Nero's pulse was barely even detectible! "Guys! We have a problem here!" The other three jogged over to Sora's side and kneeled down near Nero. "What happened to him?" Roxas was pretty worried for their new friend and comrade. "Is he even breathing?" Sora shook his head slightly then checked to see if Nero was breathing; he was but barely. "He does have a weak pulse and his breathing is quiet but there. Riku, could you get the girls and bring them here?" Sora was looking deep into Riku's eyes; he nodded then turned away from the group and took off running towards the houses._

_As the silver-haired teen ran, he could sense someone or something was following him and the presence was something dark and evil, almost as though it was someone with eternal hatred towards Riku maybe, or was it towards something else? Riku stopped dead in his tracks and turned around fast to see what was behind him...Nothing...There wasn't a soul following Riku at all. A cold chill ran up his spine and his heart rate jumped through the roof. "What the... Hell was that...?" His body shook as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. A voice echoed on the wind, a little girl's voice; it was dark and gurgled, as though she was being chocked or something. "Where are you...? Mommy? Where are you? I don't want to alone...I don't want to be here...I want to go home Mommy! Where are you?" Riku looked around anxiously while the voice dissipated into the wind. He turned around again and continued to run towards Kairi's home, since Namine lived with her. __**I've got to hurry the hell up! Whatever was behind me might have started to go back towards the guys! I can't have them get hurt, besides those strange ass looking monsters are untouchable by our weapons, only Nero can harm them, maybe because they don't have hearts and that's why we can hurt them, well whatever the reason, I've got to hurry!**__ Riku's mind was on fire with terrible thoughts of what might become of the others if he didn't hurry. Riku pushed his legs to the limit as he ran to Kairi's house. The wind whipped at his face as he ran and the rain was getting hardy, slapping Riku in the face from time to time. Lightning was visible and thunder roared loudly. The air was cold and the clouds above grew even darker. A tropical storm was on its way to Destiny Island if it wasn't already here. As Riku approached Kairi's home, that same dark presence was behind Riku again. So, he stopped in his tracks again but didn't turn around this time. He gritted his teeth and slowly said; "Who or what are you? Why are you following me?" Riku felt a small hand grab his sleeve. His body jerked at the sudden pull of the material. He slowly moved his eyes toward the figure standing next him. Riku's heart slammed in his chest, his breathe caught in his throat and his eyes went wide. A little girl wearing a purple school uniform, black in some spots and torn in others, with black hair mattered and tangled it was long and almost looked wet. Her head was near the center of Riku's bicep and she held onto the sleeve of his jacket. Little of her face was visible, strands of her black hair covered parts of her face, only the lower half of her face wasn't covered. Her skin was pale and it didn't have a lot of color to it, it was also wet, as though she had been crying. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Even though Riku was scarred out of his mind, he couldn't be mean to the strange little girl. __**So, she's the one who's been following me? Humph, well the presence is still there but, I can't be curl to a little girl, that's just not right.**_

_Riku knelt down in front of the little girl and looked up into her face. His heart almost stopped, the little girl had no mouth and no eyes! Fear struck and confused, Riku slowly stood up and breathed out deeply, his heart beat was going all over the place and his body couldn't stop shaking. She lifted her head up towards Riku and said; "Do you know where my mommy went? Please, I'm lost and scarred..." Riku dared himself to look at the little girl's face again, which he did and this time, the little girl had a full face. "I'm sorry little one; I don't know where your mother is. Maybe you could go to the police station up ahead. Do you think she might be there?" Riku had a gentle smile on his lips as he gazed at the little girl. She smiled and ran off towards the police station, as she did she suddenly disappeared! Riku took a step back as he watched; did he just talk to a ghost? The sliver-haired teen looked around the area in shock then sat down on the dirt road. His head felt numb and his body continued to shake but a little more violent. He breathed heavily and his heart rate was fast, each beat slammed in his chest. Riku thought he was going to have a heartattack for sure. Riku laid himself on the ground and closed his eyes. He was still breathing hard and his heart rate was still pretty high. So he lay there in the rain and wind, trying to calm his nerves._

_Up in the house that was 200 feet away from where Riku was laying down, Kairi and Namine were in their room on the second floor when Kairi gazed out and saw Riku outside. "Hmm? Is that Riku? What's he doing out there?" Namine was busy drawing until she heard Kairi say something. "What Kairi?" Kairi looked over to Namine. "I said 'What's Riku doing out there'. Because he's outside in the rain. And he's not really moving either." Kairi was looking out the window and back to Namine. Namine stood up from sitting on the floor and strolled over to the closet. She grabbed two sets of clothing; one set for her and the other for Kairi. "Get dressed. We're going out there to see what's wrong with Riku." Namine began to change into her clothes while Kairi got off of the ledge of her window and grabbed her own set of clothes. After they had changed the girls went down stairs. Found their shoes and put them on, then went outside to see what was wrong with Riku. "Riku? Are you OK?" The girls jogged over to him; he slowly opened his eyes to see two cute girls staring directly at him. "Hey, I was just about to come and get you two. But no time to dilly dally, we've got to move."" Riku did a back-roll and stood up; he dusted himself off and looked towards the girls. "Well, whatever works for you Riku?" Kairi laughed lightly to herself. Riku shifted some of his bangs out of his eyesight and saw past Namine and Kairi the same little girl that had had followed him to Kairi's home. Riku's heart skipped a beat and his blood-pressure shifted, causing light-headedness for the teen. His pupils shrank in size within his eyes as he watched the little girl walk slowly up behind the girls. Riku wanted to scream out their names to run away but he couldn't find the strength to do so. "Riku? What's wrong?" Kairi's eyes were filled with worry and her face looked concerned. Riku's body was frozen stiff; he couldn't do anything, much less to warn the girls of the approaching ghost. Kairi walked up to Riku and lightly placed a hand on his chest; she could feel his sudden fear and sense his thoughts; __**You two need to get the hell out of here! And NOW! **__Riku's thoughts burned within Kairi's mind as she read them. That ability was given to her by their friend who only goes by AJ. "Get away from what Riku? Say it within please." __**There's a ghost girl coming up behind Namine right now! Get her outta there now Kairi!**__ Kairi turned her head and yelled towards Namine. "Namine! You need to get out of here now!" Kairi's eyes caught sight of the little girl and her heart-beat raced. "Namine! Do it NOW!" Namine sensed the little girl's presence and took off in a sprint towards Kairi and Riku and then passed them, going down the dirt road to the others location. Kairi turned around, keeping one of her hands on Riku's chest, just to keep communication with him from within their minds and faced the ghostly little girl. "You need to leave! You don't belong here! Leave us alone!" Kairi was starting to get scarred, she could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins and the 'fight or flight' urges started to kick in and what her senses were telling Kairi to do was run away, but how could she leave her best friend behind to face this ghost if he couldn't move? That didn't sit well in Kairi's mind. Then, Riku's voice entered her thoughts; __**You don't have stand up for me! I'm more worried about what she can do to you Kairi! That's why I said for you and Namine to get out of here, not just one of you! Kairi, just leave me to deal with her. If she can take control of my body, I know Sora will strike her out of me. Just run damn it!**__ Kairi almost felt hurt to what Riku was saying, but she understood what was going on and she took off running down the dirt road in the same direction Namine went. Riku could feel tears run down the sides of his cheeks, he didn't feel any particular sadness or sorrow, and the tears were...just there. The ghostly little girl was now standing in front of Riku; she smiled devilishly and wrapped her arms around him. Then he could feel the ghost's entity sink into his being and his mind went blank and his body felt numb. Riku was suddenly inside his own heart, what Sora calls the 'deep dive' or 'drive of the heart' when your consciences is suddenly in your heart. Riku's inner world had smoke and ash everywhere and the platform which held very strong memories and images was broken and pieces of it were gone and replaced with barred-wire. As he slowly landed on his feet on the platform, he looked up towards the light that hung above the platform of his 'deep dive' and it looked so distant and out of reach. Riku felt utterly alone in his subconscious, there were no sound and no light for him to follow. Quietly, Riku started to sing a song from his favorite band by Dream Theater; Wait for Sleep. One of his favorite lines from the song is: __**Water can't cover her memory and ashes can't answer her pain.**__ It was one of his favorite lines from that song and it never left his mind whenever Riku entered his Deep Dive. He continued to quietly sing to himself, his eyes were closed and he slowly rocked back and fourth. Then, out of nowhere, a soft cacophony began to play within the smoke that stood as a wall of nothingness in front of Riku. "Above the Rising Falls...*light scoff* How did I know...? Hmm...Kinda peaceful if you ask me." _

_Kairi had finally caught up to Namine who was already with the others. When Kairi came over to Nero, he was sitting up and was slouched over slightly. "Nero, are you OK?" The elder boy looked up to Kairi and gave her a light nod and a smile. Then he said in a weak, horsed voice. "Yeah. Don't worry about me too much okay? And, where's Riku? Wasn't he with you? *coughs*" Kairi nodded her head but didn't say anything and Nero knew why. All six of the teenagers' heard footsteps coming up from behind them. Nero was the first one to see who it was. A tall Caucasian male, approximately 6'0 ft or so, dark dirty blonde hair, parted to one side of his face and dark hazel blue eyes. He was medium built and looked like the kind of guy you wouldn't want a fight with. He was wearing a tight dark bluish-black shirt, a tan jacket with fur on the neck, and semi-baggy blue jeans, with black tennis. He also wore black fingerless gloves with an open section on top of his hands. "Who the hell are you?" Nero got to his feet and made sure his right arm was hidden from view so he could pull down the other sleeve. "My name's Leon Scott Kennedy. I was sent here looking for a girl. She only goes by;" Axel piped in, interrupting Mr. Kennedy. "AJ, right? Dude, she's our best friend. We were about to look for her since she hasn't been at school for a while. And uh, what do you want us to call ya Mr. Kennedy?" Leon looked at Axel then gazed around the group. "How come you're lookin' for AJ? Has she done something wrong?" Leon shook his head then looked at Nero. "You all can call me Leon. But, I'm going to need your names." Leon was gazing around the area when he spotted Riku coming down the dirt road. He instinctively withdrew his .45 handgun and aimed it towards Riku Everybody got into an offensive stance, when they noticed Leon wasn't pointing the gun at anyone of them, they all turned their attention to what Leon was looking at. Sora blurted out Riku's name when he saw him. Kairi knew something was wrong, very wrong, so did the others and especially Namine. Namine decided to summon up the Replica Riku to see what was wrong with the real Riku. "What's wrong Namine?" Replica Riku stood out in front of his master. "Could you please see what's wrong with the real Riku? Something just doesn't seem right at all." Rep. Riku nodded then took off running at a good pace. When Rep. Riku stopped only a few feet out in front of the real Riku, he instantly knew something had gone wrong. Riku's clothing was blackened in some spots and torn in others. His hair was wet and had black smudges through it. His skin was deathly pale and veins shone through it and pulsed with his heart-beat. Rep. Riku took a few steps back and continued to do so when he saw the devilish smile set into the real Riku's lips. Rep. Riku then took off in a sprint to get to the others. Leon stepped out in front of the group and let Rep. Riku get through. He then aimed directly towards Riku's chest and was ready to fire when Sora ran towards Riku with the Ultima Weapon drawn fourth and ready. "Hey! Get back here!" Leon yelled out to Sora but the young burnet wasn't going start listening now, when he knew something had a hold over his best of friends. "Sora! No!" Roxas screamed out to his twin but he couldn't do anything now. Leon took off after Sora but Sora was yards ahead and he was closing in on Riku. "Sora! Don't do it!" Leon caught on to his name quickly but before he knew it, he saw Sora soar up into the air with one fluid jump and deliver a devastating blow through Riku's body, causing the silver-haired teen to collapse to the ground in a heap. Sora was down on his left leg with his Keyblade on the ground on its side, he was breathing heavily and his body was shaking. The spirit of the little girl rose out of Riku's body and made a blood-curdling scream as she disappeared into a thick fiery ball of smoke, ash and fire. Sora collapsed to the ground face-first and sighed deeply. "Got...*gasps* Her...*gasps* Out..." Riku started to slowly stir from his sleep as he lifted himself off the ground. His vision was blurred for a moment or two then everything became crystal clear and he saw Sora lying there, in front of him looking defeated by an unseen force._

_ Riku jumped to his feet and stepped over to Sora, slowly. He was making sure Sora wouldn't jump up from the ground and throw another swing to his head, which would hurt. As the silver-haired teen kneeled down next to the burnet boy, he saw slight movement from his arms and head. "Sora? Hey, can you hear me?" Riku placed a hand on the ground then leaned his head down near the dirt to see if he could spot Sora's eyes. Which, he did of course, and those ocean blue eyes were starring right at Riku and there was smile set on Sora's lips. Then the burnet boy said in a chipper voice. "Well, if it isn't the dumbass. Where the hell have you been? You were about to cause us big trouble y'know?" Riku breathed a shy laugh and he sort of hesitated over something. "Sora, I'm truly sorry for what just happened, I didn't want the spirit in me but there was nothing I could possibly do to fight her off. If you didn't do what you did then something terrible could have unfolded, right?" Sora sat up on his hunches and gazed at Riku for a minute or so before he nodded. "Yeah...And who knows, that strange ghost could probably do it again to somebody else right? But I think she's gone for now. Hopefully anyway." Sora looked worried and afraid of what might happen next but Riku believed that the younger boy's mind was somewhere else. "Well, c'mon. We need to regroup with the others. Don't you think Sora?" Leon chimed in. He held his hand out to Sora and lifted him up to stand straight then to Riku who was sitting on his legs. "I'm Riku. What's your name?" Leon gazed at Riku's eyes before saying anything. "I'm Leon. Good to meet you." Leon shook hands with Riku before starting to walk down the dirt road to rejoin the others. He turned around slightly and beckoned the two boys to follow which they did obediently. "So, why are you here Leon?" Riku was walking next Leon from his right side. "I came here looking for Alexis. Or 'AJ' as some you call her. And I knew she would be here but I have no readings on her location, maybe she's moved on to a new one." The last bit of Leon's sentence sounded to Riku like Leon was half-talking to him and half-taking to himself. _

_ Riku didn't really care at that moment; all he wanted to do was get to the others. When Sora, Riku, and Leon got back to the others, Roxas and Kairi were the only two to come up, towards Sora that is. "Uh-oh! Now wait a minute you two! Your not gonna beat me up are ya? AHH!" Roxas tackled Sora and caused the two of them to go crashing down in the dirt. Riku laughed at the sight and helped them up. "You two are nutcases!" Riku had a big smile on his face, he was happy to be free from that ghost girl's hold, it felt to him like a million years since he breathed fresh air. Nero walked over and patted Riku on the shoulder. "You made us all worry for that moment you know. Hopefully that won't happen again right?" Nero shifted his gaze towards the clouds; rain splattered lightly on Nero's face and his eyes were closed, relaxing in the cool summer air. Axel was sitting on the ground soundly asleep, while Namine was sketching something into her notebook from the Organization. Kairi was leaning on Sora while Riku and Leon were talking to each other for the moment. Suddenly, out of nowhere, load static filled the air. "What the hell is that sound!" Nero covered his ears from the piercing sound and everyone was shocked at the sound by itself. Riku looked around while covering his ears and found out that the sound was coming from Leon's walkie/radio that was clipped onto his belt loop. "Leon! Your radio! Turn it off!" Riku yelled at Leon but he too had his ears covered from the deafening sound. The whole group was paralyzed by the static sound that no one had notice the 7'0 monster coming towards them with a pyramid shaped helmet cover its entire face, bearing a large sword caked in dried old blood while it was dragged behind the massive form. As the static continued, it dissipated slightly, and a new sound was brought up to the team's ears. A metallic like breathing sound filled the air. A cold chill ran up Nero's spine, he looked back towards Leon and Riku and saw the monster approaching them from behind. "Leon, Riku! MOVE!" Nero reached for the Red Queen and dashed towards the two, passing them by mere inches with the Red Queen drawn forth. Nero jumped up into the air; the air around him whipped at his face and within it sound like some type of distorted scream from the abyss. Nero swung the Red Queen with full force and the sword was stopped by the monster, with its bare hand. The knight as suspended in mid-air by the monster's clawed hand. It snarled at Nero and effortless threw him aside. Nero slammed into the dirt and a plum of dust billowed up in a cloud. The ground was hardly wet from the soft rain... _

_Nero found himself surrounded by the distorted screams from a darkened world and he couldn't move without being scratched at from what seemed to be the wind. He struggled to get up to his feet but the voices kept coming after Nero, not allowing him to stand up. His breath was struck out of his weak lungs and struggled to breathe. Nero could feel his chest and throat vibrate from blood building up inside of him; the strange presence wasn't going to leave Nero alone until he was dead. The young Devil Hunter gagged and coughed violently, throwing up large amounts of blood. At that crucial moment, Nero felt air rush into his mouth and down into his throat and lungs. He gagged and coughed again even more violently and it was load. Namine and Kairi looked over to where Riku and Leon were standing and saw the giant monster Nero had tried attacking, they both looked passed the monster and saw Nero on his right arm, holding his neck with the other and seeing the blood drip out of his mouth. "Kairi, we need to help him!" Namine whispered, the static had died off, but the creepy metallic breathing remained. Kairi looked around trying to find something useful to distract the monster from going over to Nero. Nothing was around them or in the area to use, not a thing. "Come on! We're going around." Kairi jogged off toward the backs of some of the houses and then the rain really started to pour down on the island. Everybody was getting soaked to the bone, and the air chilled down a lot. Ice had begun to freeze some of the buildings and ice over on the ground, causing some area's where water was to become ice patches. Kairi slipped a few times but caught herself with Namine close behind. "Now what? How are we supposed to help Nero when that monster is that close to him? We might not even make it Kairi!" Kairi stopped a few paces a head of Namine and looked around the corner of a building. Nero was in her sights and so was the monster. "Namine…" Kairi quietly whispered towards Namine. The blonde Nobody walked over and placed both of her hands on Kairi's left shoulder.__** Why are her hands so cold? Even the rain couldn't do that.**__ Kairi thought to herself for a moment then turned her head towards Namine and saw that her Nobody was shacking and she looked really cold. "Are you ok Namine?" Namine nodded and looked at the downed Devil Hunter, and then she whispered to Kairi. "Come on, let's go already!" Namine stepped around Kairi slowly and walked slowly and quietly towards Nero. The monster didn't seem to notice her at all, for it was staring at the rest of the group; deadly malice coming towards them from one being alone. Nero threw up blood once more as Namine approached then she started to heal him. "Glad your…*gasp* Here…" Nero sounded really bad for his condition, even though he had inherited Sparda's powers through Vergil somehow, __**even**__ though the wound that was inflicted to the top of his right shoulder was from some type of random demon, Nero couldn't identify it at the time._

_Nero lay down on his right side and suddenly passed out. Black smoke left Nero's open mouth and rose into the air then disappeared into thin air. Nero's chest barely rose and fell, as though he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Namine continued to heal Nero while Kairi went back around and was on opposite side with the others. The monster's head was in the direction of Sora mostly, but it didn't even move when the others did. Sora slowly stood up and moved forward and away from the group. The monster twitched its head at his movement and leaned slightly forward. Sora resummoned the Ultima Weapon and walked slowly towards the strange monster. The grip it had on its giant sword tightened and it moved its arm forward a bit. Sora stopped in his approach for a second then continued. He breathed slowly, trying to calm his nerves before striking. Sora closed his eyes still trying to calm his nerves when he suddenly couldn't hear any more. His eyes flew open and a flash of colors rushed past him and the air felt like blades sliding against his back, then a sudden blast of pain to the back of his head. The world around Sora went black and he couldn't get enough air into his lungs to stay conscious. His gasps felt like little hiccups and nothing felt real around him. Sora was numb all over his body, and he was really cold…__**What happened to me? First I was standing in front of everybody, trying to protect them from that monster. Then I closed my eyes to calm my nerves and then I couldn't hear anything. And now…I don't know what's going on…**__Sora blacked out completely and he was dropped in his Deep Dive. His inner world was dark and not stable at all, Roxas' memory self came into view as Sora landed on his Station of Awakening. Then another memory came into view…Ventus. The Wayward Wind Keyblade Master. Sora was really weak and even though he was in his Deep Dive didn't mean he would be safe from the deathly grip of the numbing feeling that was creeping up on Sora. "Sora? What happened out there? You suddenly blacked out." Ventus said with worry in his voice. "You're…Your Ventus, right? You're the boy I sometimes see in my nightmares…Weird." Sora let his gaze wonder around the Station, lost in his thoughts. "Sora, don't you think you should try to wake up? I mean, everybody might not have a chance against that monster right?" Roxas chimed in. Sora stared blankly at the blonde Nobody with sorrowful eyes. "I don't know what I should do…I'm…Sorry…" Sora crumpled to his knees and lay face down on the Station. Roxas and Ventus slowly faded into the darkness that surrounded Sora and disappeared silently into the abyss._

_Roxas opened his eyes quickly to see the monster was advancing towards Sora with its sword at the ready. "Leon, shoot it already!" Roxas screamed at Leon who was still recovering from the static. Then the brunet male turned his head towards Roxas and snapped back. "You don't think I was going to do that?" Leon glared at Roxas, causing the young teen to shiver in slight fear. Leon pulled out his .45 pistol aimed it at the monster and fired. The report from the gun gave out a load snap of sound and echoed in the still air. The bullet hit the monster square in the chest. It roared in pain and thrashed about, causing an awkward scene to develop. Leon ran towards the monster and shot it rapidity until it fell on its back and roared very loudly. Leon kept his distance away from the strange creature and went around it to get to Sora, Namine, and Nero. Leon was able to get to Sora and move him out of harms way. Then he whistled for Nisemono (Replica Riku in Japanese) and he came right out of a Dark Ally next to Leon. "Alright, you grab Sora while I get the other two. Deal?" Nisemono nodded and grabbed Sora, disappearing into another Dark Ally. Leon made his way over to Namine and Nero after all the trouble the monster had made. "Are you two OK?" Leon asked in a friendly tone. Nero looked up to see Leon and Namine's faces and smiled briefly. "Yeah, I'm OK now. Thanks to Namine of course.' Nero slowly stood up and caught his breathe then stood up straight. "Let's go." Nero used the ally Namine and Kairi had used to get to him and regrouped with the others. The ice was slick and Nero fumbled a few times before getting any traction on the ground. Leon and Namine were close behind. The roars of the pyramid headed monster echoed in the enclosed alleyway, causing the ice to crack in places and make Nero's feet sink in. The air around the three dropped in temperature and distorted voices could be heard from the abyss of the ice. Namine shook in fear as the voices became screams and they were getting loader by the minute. Namine covered her ears and cowered against Leon for protection. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Don't worry; we're almost out of here." Nero ran off ahead of Leon and Namine then skidded to a stop. Leon and Namine caught up and stopped right behind him. "*pant*What's wrong? Is that monster standing again?" Leon was worried for sure. Nero was frozen stiff with fear; he wasn't going to move an inch if someone had shoved him. Leon walked up next to Nero and placed a hand on his shoulder. Nero cringed at the sudden touch; he turned around, wide eyed with fear and his heartbeat was visible from his neck. "Nero, what's wrong?" The young Devil Hunter didn't show any sign of response to Leon's question; it was as though Nero was under the control of some force beyond human comprehension. It concerned Leon and Namine, and they didn't know what to do. When Leon looked pass Nero, the monster __**was**__ standing in front of him._

_It growled deeply and hissed at the three. Pyramid Head__ was pissed off to no end._ _Nero slowly backed away, trying to be quiet and not make any sudden sounds. Leon and Namine did the same, hoping that Pyramid Head would not follow. "__How'd he get there? Wasn't he just at the other end of the ally lying on the ground with a bullet wound in his chest?"__ Nero's mind was going into a panic, he couldn't think straight, let alone try to fight back against Pyramid Head when he had no weapon with him besides his Devil Bringer. "Leon, take Namine the other way, and I'll try to deal with this hunk of scrap metal. Now get going!" Leon looked at Nero like her lost his mind. "Are you nuts? You can't take him on by yourself! He'll kill you before you lay a single scratch to that helmet! Nero, just pull out while you have the chance!" Leon whispered. He wasn't sure if Pyramid Head could hear them or not, but he wasn't about to stick around to find out. Leon shuffled away with Namine in tow going away from Nero and Pyramid Head. "Is he going to be okay by himself?" Namine asked Leon quietly. He sighed deeply and just kept going with her in his arms. "I don't know for sure Namine. But we have to keep faith to believe in him, right?" Namine nodded and held onto Leon's jacket as they ran out of the ally._

_Nero was alone with the monster in front of him; a giant rusted, blood covered sword was held in P.H's right hand, ready to strike. __"What am I going to do now? The Red Queen is gone, the Blue Rose too, my Vital Stars aren't on me, nor are my Devil Stars. I'm dead meat for sure…and no one is around to help me…" __Nero thought grimly as P.H readied himself to attack. Nero opened his palm and his claws sharpened themselves as his anger rose. Pyramid Head lifted his giant blade and swung the blade towards Nero's head. The young hunter ducked and rolled out of the way. He threw out his right arm, sending a Ghost Bringer to P.H. the attack connected and sent the monster flying into a wall. "Are you…*pant*done yet…?" Nero slumped down to the ground in a heap. His body was ready to give out to the darkness that started to creep within. His body shook moderately in the cold, his breathe visible in the surrounding air. Pyramid Head pulled himself out of the wall and decided to disappear, leaving a warning for Nero and others behind. __"If you wish to undo the eternal pain that has been cast upon you, follow me to the depths of despair and defeat the nightmares that dwell within your hearts and souls. Refusing to do so will result in the loss of a life, one after another. Either way, every one of you shall come upon your chosen resting place in Silent Hill, the challenge that arises here is how long will you fight to survive the machinations of the people there and the monsters that dwell in the darkness of the Hospital, find the truth behind the Curse and break our chains forever…Not if the darkness and the madness consumes you first will you succeed in solving the riddle of Silent Hill…And yet, all will fail when the clock starts to count down and the sirens wail in the night…may the strongest survive…"__ Pyramid Head disappeared into the darkness and the frost started to dissipate. Nero gazed heavenward and saw the clouds open up to the bright blue sky, so warm and welcoming. A soft smile played on Nero's lips as he struggled to get to his feet. "Well, at least that's over for now. Now, where did the others go?" Nero continued to walk down the Northwest end of the ally to find the others. He prayed in his mind that they were okay and unharmed. As he continued down the dirt path, he saw a very small trail of blood going out of the ally. "Whose blood is that? Can't be mine, I'm not bleeding." Nero checked himself over to see if he was hurt of had a wound but found none. "That's odd, I thought for sure I had a wound or something from when I got attacked earlier…Guess not…" Nero made sure that his Devil Bringer was still working. He didn't want it to be faint in light, or weak in strength. Everything checked out in Nero's perspective. "Heh gotta move!" Nero took off in a sprint down the alleyway, running over obstacles like trash cans, big dumpsters, and some pipes here and there. The sky above started to open up more, stars had shown up in the setting sun. _


	2. Something Hidden in the Dark

_As Nero came out of the allyway, he saw the others somewhat safe and sound. The sky above opened up to a sea of stars and a metor shower. Nero walked over to the group, their injurys little more then scraps  
>and some brusies. Sora looked up to see the young Devil Hunter walk towards the group, he too looked a little banged up from the small fight with the monster.<em>

_"Looks like you got out that fight pretty fast Nero." Sora said with a small smile._

_"Yeah, no kidding! I wonder why that monster was even here in the first place." Nero said as he gazed up at the stars.  
>The rest of the group was rather quiet for the most part, but they were also watching the metor shower that was displaying itself above the island. Nero was standing by a wall, leaned against it and was<br>relaxing for the most part. He gazed up at the sky, strikes of white shot across the star studded sky in a blaze. Nero shifted his weight against the wall and watched Namine sketch out a drawing.  
>Kairi was patching up Riku from a gash he recieved from the monster that attacked the group.<br>Leon Kennedy was checking his ammo and his gun for damage, while Axel and Roxas were keeping watch as the night crept on the island._

_"Y'know, Axel? Something doesn't seem right when that pyramid monster came... It didn't attack to much." Roxas said in a thoughtful tone._

_"Come to think of it, you're kinda right Roxas." Axel nodded with a sigh._

_The two Organization members started to softly talk about the situation, trying to come up with some sort of plan in case another monster decieded to spring up out of nowhere.  
>But nothing was coming to mind for the both of them. Roxas groaned in annoyence and rubbed the back of his head momentarly. The blonde Keyblade Weilder<br>was going nowhere with his train of thought and was heading for a dead-end, fast. Axel slightly chuckled at his friend but he too, was having a  
>problem of his own. Even the red-head Charkrem weilder was going nowhere with his thoughts.<em>

_"Yep, I got nothing. What 'bout you Roxas?" Axel finally said in a playfull huff._

_"I dunno. I don't have anything in mind either. I kinda hit rock bottem with my train of thought..." Roxas gave a small smile and sighed.  
>Axel just laughed lightly and patted Roxas on his back softly. The two Nobodies walked back to the group and sat down with them.<em>

_Nero was asleep against the wall he was purched on and he started to tip to the right a bit till he fell onto his side. The youth let out a small yelp and looked around for anything  
>that wasn't suppose to be by him. Some of the others looked at him and started to laugh a little. Nero glared at Sora and Riku mostly because they were laughing so hard<br>they too, fell onto their sides. Nero growled and proped himself up on his Devil Bringer, streching out a little bit before he would pumble Sora and Riku into the ground.  
>He glared daggers at them before he got up and stalked over to the two boys and thwacked their heads together.<em>

_"Oooww!" Both boys yelped in unison as they rubbed their foreheads._

_"HA! That's what you get! Now get your asses up before I kick 'em!" Nero stood there with a smug look set into his lips.  
>Sora and Riku glanced at eachother with playfull smiles on their faces. The two teenagers shifted their gaze to the white haired teen<br>that was glareing down at them. They chuckled under their breath, then in a swift move they had Nero to the ground._

_"Dog pile!" Sora yelled out as he held Nero down._

_"Get the hell off me, you two! Or I'll kill ya!" Nero yelled at Sora and Riku who were grinning like morons._

_Nero shoved the two idiots off him in a rough motion. They landed on their backs while laughing; again.  
>Nero sat up, dusting off his arms and then standing up to retrive his weapons that were laying against the wall that he was perched on.<em>


End file.
